Puffball Veteran
by GoldenStory
Summary: Just when Jigglypuff thought she wouldn't return to the Smash Mansion, a letter appeared inviting her back to the Smash Mansion. She's ready to go on tons of adventures. Contains some couples you'll have to see for yourself.
1. The Invitation

**Puffball Veteran**

**A Super Smash Bros Brawl Fanfic**

**Authors Note: Well I REALLY wanted to do a Brawl story with Jigglypuff as a main character, so here it is. Enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: Invitations

Jigglypuff sat on the ground, she was really bored and felt like doing something. She was thinking back at the past summers at the Super Smash Bros Convention, Melee was so big that it lasted a few summers. It has been a year since everyone returned, Jigglypuff felt she would never be able to return to the Smash Mansion, sleep on a nice bed, and even make friends, too bad her closest friend, Pichu wouldn't return since she overheard Master Hand telling Pichu he wouldn't be able to return.

Jigglypuff kept looking back when a letter floated by Jigglypuff. "What would a letter be doing here?" Jigglypuff asked herself, it said her name on it so she opened the letter. It said:

_Jigglypuff,_

_"You have been invited to return to Super Smash Bros once again, we are happy to let you return. As you know this lasts every summer, and this is an honor to get a letter. Of course, you have a decision to not return to Super Smash Bros, but if choose not too, you will not get a letter from us ever again._

_If you choose to return we will be picking you up tomorrow at 7:00 am, it is a long three hour drive WITHOUT stops so please be prepared._

_We cannot wait to see the return of one of our Smash Veterans."_

_Signed,_

_Master Hand _

Jigglypuff couldn't believe it! She was going to return to the Smash Mansion once again. Jigglypuff got everything ready. She walked to the Bus Stop and slept for the night.

When she woke up the next morning, the bus came to pick her up, along with Pikachu, Lucario, and The Pokemon Trainer. Jigglypuff sat near the back, next to a masked swordsman.

"Um...hi" Jigglypuff said. The masked swordsman responded, "Good morning" he didn't say much he was mostly looking out the window. "What's your name?" Jigglypuff asked him. The swordsman didn't respond, Jigglypuff was about to ask him again when Master Hand started talking.

"Welcome everyone, I think we've got everybody, we will be heading towards the Smash Mansion, for those of you who haven't eaten breakfast you'll have to wait three hours since we have no food with us." Some groans were heard. "Um...excuse me" Kirby said. "What about the bathroom?" "In the back of the bus" Master Hand said. Kirby ran toward the back of the bus.

The ride felt long and boring especially since it felt like they were going toward the middle of nowhere. Jigglypuff fell asleep, since she was still tired.

About two hours later the bus stopped "Huh?" Jigglypuff realized when she woke up that they were at the Smash Mansion. "If everyone could get off in a single file line and find a seat in the lobby, that'd be great" Master Hand said. Everyone walked toward the Lobby. Everything looked the same to Jigglypuff, everyone had a seat, some people talked while others were just waiting for Master Hand to speak. Master Hand came in the room "Welcome everyone to Super Smash Brothers BRAWL!" he yelled. Everyone shouted and hollered. "Now, as many veterans know, we always start out with the intro of Super Smash Bros, we will welcome newcomers AS WELL as our veterans. We will start off with introducing our two guest of honors. Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog" the two stood up and everyone clapped. Jigglypuff didn't know them, but she was sure she would soon enough.

Everyone introduced thereselves, Crazy Hand came up "Roomates have been chosen, you may check the bulletin to see who you're with. We have seven bedrooms, six with four people, one with three people. Everyone ran up to the board, but Jigglypuff knew, she was with Peach, Zelda, and Samus knowing that they are the only girls here. "Hi Jigglypuff!" Peach said cheerfully after reading the bulletin. "Hi" Jigglypuff said. "Let's go to our room!" she said. The two ran to the second floor, and went to their room. The room was in terrible condition. "Uh...This room must be new" Peach said. The floors had rugs, the walls were just wood, the bunk beds looked dusty, and the smell was just terrible. As Zelda and Samus came they all walked in the room. "This room is just....ugh....no comment" Samus said. "I think we should tell Master Hand" Zelda said.

"I have a better idea!" Peach shouted.

"What would that be?" Jigglypuff asked.

"LET'S GIVE THIS ROOM A MAKEOVER!" Peach screamed.

**________________________**

**Authors Note: Meh...I don't like this chapter much, but my next chapter will be better. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway though.**


	2. The Room Makeover

**Puffball Veteran**

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: Thanks to the person that reviewed, I have lots of ideas so this is the second chapter**

_Chapter 2: Room Makeover_

"What do you mean when you say makeover?" Samus asked. "Well I mean we paint the walls, get better furniture, and make it win Best Room Award" Peach said cheerfully. "Yeah it doesn't work like that Peach." Samus said. "Well that's probably because you can be negative." Peach said crossing her arms, her smile disappeared. "WHY YOU-" Samus was interuppted. "Girls, if you want to fight take this outside, not in here!" Zelda said. Jigglypuff just sat on the crappy made bed, not listening to what was going on.

"Wait I have an idea!" Jigglypuff said. "What would that be?" Samus groaned. "We all go out and get our own stuff, we do this for an hour and then we see what we have." Jigglypuff said. "Can we make a game out of it?" Peach said jumping up and down. "Uh...no not really." Jigglypuff said. Peach nodded and the four ran off to different stores. About half an hour later, as Jigglypuff was walking with everything you could imagine, she bumped into the masked swordsman. "Ow....sorry....oh, you're the swordsman on the bus." Jigglypuff said. "Uh...yeah, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Meta Knight" he said. "I'm Jigglypuff, welcome to Smash Bros" she said. "Do you uh...need help with some of that?" Meta Knight asked. "Please!"

Once the two reached Jigglypuff's room, Meta Knight looked around. "Why is this room terrible?" Meta Knight asked. Jigglypuff shrugged. "My guess, they didn't finish the room" "I see" Suddenly Peach walked in "I got everything!" Peach said as she walked in. She noticed Meta Knight "Your Meta Knight aren't you? Are you two dating, I LOVE DATING!" Peach said. "No, he just helped me with bringing this here." Jigglypuff said. "HOW ROMANTIC!"

"Um....I think I'll be going" Meta Knight said as he walked off. Soon enough Zelda and Samus walked in. "Peach, you do know I hate pink right?" Samus said in a pissy mood. Peach just rolled her eyes. "You might like some of it Samus" Zelda said. "Well, I don't want to be in a pink room!" Samus said. "You can room with one of the boys then" Peach said. "Peach....I'm not going to be with them, there are no co-ed rooms in this mansion" Samus said. "You know what. I'm going to go to the Training room." Samus said walking off, "Wait you have to help us" Peach shouted. Samus was already gone. "Well screw Samus! We'll just throw her stuff out" Peach said. Zelda and Jigglypuff didn't really care.

"So what did you guys get?" Peach asked. "Well...I got this nice white lamp, this purple chair, and all of this stuff" Zelda said. "Ok, what about you Jigglypuff" "I really just got paint, carpets, and a chair" she said.

"Ok," Peach said, "Let's get started."

After one hour, Samus walked in. "Hey did you use any of my furniture?" "No, Samus, if you would rather train instead of caring about our room, we threw out all of your stuff" Peach said. Zelda bit her lower lip. "_Samus is going to kill Peach"_ Zelda thought. Samus glared at Peach. "Why you...." "JUST SHUT UP SAMUS!" Peach screamed. "GIRLS!" Zelda screamed. "Sorry" they said at the same time.

Another two hours passed and the room was FINALLY done, "I think it's really nice" Peach said. "I kind of agree" Zelda said. "I think that it's nice as well" Jigglypuff said. "Well I don't think it's nice, you didn't use any of my furniture!" Samus said. Peach rolled her eyes. "Let's go downstairs and have dinner" Zelda said.

As the four reached the first floor, Jigglypuff bumped into Meta Knight again. "Oh sorry again" Jigglypuff said. "It's ok" Meta Knight said. "Is your room done?" he asked. "Yes, but Samus is upset cause we didn't use any of her furniture"

"Why not?"

"Long story short, Peach and Samus wanna stab each other with anything" Jigglypuff said giggling. "I see..." Meta Knight said. "Well, I should go eat" Jigglypuff said. "Ok then" Meta Knight said. He walked up the stairs, and Jigglypuff ran down the dining room, she grabbed some pasta, and got water and sat down, she timed it well since Kirby just found out it was dinner and inhaled everything on the table, some people were angry at him "We are STARVING HERE KIRBY!" Kirby burped and walked back upstairs. "Phew thank god I'm not them" Jigglypuff said. "Ugh...that stupid pink marshmallow" Samus groaned. _"Samus can be annoying sometimes, huh" _Jigglypuff thought. After she finished dinner, she checked the bulletin for any news, and it turns out to be a lot of news. As it said:

**"Brawls will be starting tomorrow, since we have an odd number, one brawl will be in a group of three, for these two weeks they will be 2 minute matches, and the person who has the highest combined score wins"**

it also mentioned something well known to veterans. It mentioned the Second Annual Welcome Ball, it was the second annual since the first year only had twelve people, so it was more of a party. Jigglypuff remembered about her first year, there were only two to a room, and Jigglypuff was stuck with Samus, at least it wasn't too bad, since Peach wasn't there, those two have disagreed ever since Melee. Jigglypuff continued reading the Ball notice:\

**"As many know two days after Day 1, we have the Welcome Ball, please wear appropriate attire, for it isn't a Party, it is a Ball. Remember that getting a date isn't everything, and that the ball starts at six at night"**

_"That's earlier than usual" _Jigglypuff thought, _"Usually it's at eight"_

Jigglypuff realized it was getting late, she headed back upstairs to her room, noticing Peach and Samus were fighting. "I TOLD YOU SAMUS! I WANT THE TOP BUNK!" Peach screamed. "I DON'T CARE YOU LITTLE GOODY-GOODY, I WANT THE TOP BUNK" Samus screamed back. "Couldn't you both take top bunk?" Zelda asked. "We would all be happier" Zelda said. "NO!" They both said in unision. Jigglypuff whispered to Zelda "Is it ok if I take the top bunk?" "Oh sure go ahead," Zelda whispered. "Hey I have an idea you two, Flip a Coin" Zelda said. "Fine" Samus said. "But I call heads" Samus said. Zelda flipped thw coin and it landed on Tails. "HA! I WON!" Peach said climbing up to the top bunk. "Ugh...she had top last time" Samus said. "I still won" Peach said. "GOOD NIGHT!" Zelda said turning off the light. Everyone was sound asleep.


	3. The First Brawl

**Authors Note: Well I tjought up chapter 3, I hope I get more reviews, hehe.**

Chapter 3 - First Brawl

Jigglypuff woke up the next morning, everyone was already awake, Jigglypuff realized today was the first Brawl, Jigglypuff was excited, but didn't want to show it, she walked downstairs in the Dining Room, the room didn't look anything like last night, in fact it looked kind of like a restaurant, tables with chairs, and some with couches, there was a counter where all the food was on, of course there was a line though.

Jigglypuff got in line, she got an egg and cheese sandwich and a carton of milk, she looked around for a seat and noticed Peach waving her arm, Jigglypuff smiled and walked over to the table. "Morning Peach!" she said cheerfully. "Good morning" Jigglypuff sat down and started eating, it was only the two of them, but Mario came over "Hello ladies, Jigglypuff, Peach, do you have an extra seat?" "Oh yeah, have a seat, Mario" Peach said.

"So, Peach, are you planning on going with someone to the ball?" Marop asked. "Well, Bowser asked me, but I declined" Peach said. "But if you were going to ask, that's fine" she said. "Oh ok, that's good, cause I didn't have anyone to go with" Mario said. It was truly hard since only four girls were in the mansion, and the Assist Trophies were not allowed to go.

"Hey Jigglypuff, going with anyone?" Peach asked. "Not really, I wasn't planning to" she responded. "Well, I think you should ask Meta Knight, I can tell he really likes you"

"Oh, well maybe, but...I still have a day" Jigglypuff said. "I know, but he's one of the 30 guys here that don't have a date, unless Zelda asked someone then there's 29." Peach said. "Hey where is Zelda?" Jigglypuff responded. "To her Brawl, it's at nine, but the brawler has report half an hour early"

"Oh ok, who are you Brawling Peach?" Jigglypuff asked. "Well, I'm fighting Samus at noon, I think you're fighting Marth at like eleven" "Are you kidding, I really have to fight MARTH!" Jigglypuff screamed. "Last year, I always lost to him, this really sucks." "You can do it, Marth thinks he's good, when he isn't" Peach said. "Trust me Jigglypuff, he's easy to beat, he freaks out over the fact his shoes don't shine as much as he wants" Mario said rolling his eyes. "Well, if he's that big of a marshmallow than I think I could beat him" Jigglypuff said, finishing off breakfast.

"Hey, what should we do now that we're done eating?" Peach asked. "We could go Train for the First Brawl" Mario said. "Sounds like fun, can I come?" Jigglypuff asked. "Sure," Peach said. "PEACH! I've been looking all over for you!" a voice called. The voice sounded like Zelda. "What's wrong, Zelda?" Peach asked. "Well, I bumped into Samus and she's planning on pulling a prank on you, she told me about it" she said. "Why would she tell you if were friends?" Peach asked. "She thinks I can keep a secret, which I could but I decided not too." Zelda said. "Peach, you should use the prank on Marth, just tell him to get something for you, that way Marth won't be able to focus on Brawling." Mario said. "Oh ok" Peach said.

"HEY MARTH!" "Yes?" he asked. "Can you get me my purse upstairs, you see I would get it, but I'm REALLY tired, and I don't think I'll make it." Peach said acting as if she was tired. _"Only an idiot would fall for that"_ Jigglypuff thought. "Ok" Marth said. _"Wow, I knew Marth was annoying, I didn't think he was an idiot" _Jigglypuff thought.

"Let's watch" Peach whispered. Marth was going up the stairs, so the others went up the other staircase. By the time they reached it Marth already entered the door, but nothing happened yet. "WAIT GUYS DON'T DO ANYTHING!" Samus said. "Why not?" Captain Falcon asked. "That isn't Peach, that's Marth for god's sake, we are pranking Peach, NOT MARTH!" Samus said. "Why ARE you here Marth?" Samus asked. "Peach needed her purse"

"She couldn't get it herself?" Captain Falcon asked. "Well, she was too tired" Marth said. "Marth, your gullible, Peach only did it so you would get pranked." Samus said. "Are you serious? I gotta find her!" Marth said, realizing Peach was in front of her. He started dragging her in the room. "Wait, MARTH, I already told you, I NEED my purse" Peach said. "Get it yourself" Marth said pushing her in the room. Jigglypuff pushed Marth in as well, Mario and Jigglypuff laughed and high-fived each other. "Marth's going to freak out!" Mario said between laughs. Samus threw old meatloaf at Peach and Marth, as well as mud, spoiled milk, and gravy. "Is that really all?" Peach asked. "Uh...yeah pretty much." Captain Falcon laughed. "Well, THIS....MEANS....WAR!" Peach screamed. "Oh well, this won't end well." Zelda said.

Suddenly the announcer said "We're running early, so Marth and Jigglypuff may come and Brawl"

Marth was full of fear seeing all of his clothing completly dirty, Marth ran to the Brawl area, as well as Jigglypuff, but Marth had a look on his face making everyone know he wasn't ready.

The two started Brawling on what Jigglypuff would call the worst stage yet, 75m. Jigglypuff found it hard to beat Marth, since suprisingly, he was focused. A smash ball appeared. The two fought for it, but Marth got it first, he used it on Jigglypuff and it KO'ed her, Jigglypuff didn't give up there, she kept on using smash attacks on him, as well as special moves. When his damage got high she sang, but he wasn't close to her so he used some of his smash attacks on her by the boundary end, in the end Jigglypuff got KO'ed again, they were down to 5 seconds, and nothing could help Jigglypuff win now. It ended up Marth +2, and Jigglypuff -2.

"Man, I can't believe I lost" Jigglypuff said. "You did good." Peach said. "Not really" Jigglypuff said. "Actually you did." Meta Knight said from a distance. "You were close" Meta Knight said. "I guess so" Now it was time for Peach and Samus to fight, "Good luck Peach" Jigglypuff said. "I'll do my best" Peach smiled.

The Brawl started on Delfino Plaza. Peach picked out a vegetable. But used some of her special moves on Samus. Samus did a couple of attacks on Peach, making it a close fight. A smash ball came in and Peach took it first. She used her final smash and Samus fell asleep, but she wasn't close enough to be asleep for a long time. Peach hit Samus with a frying pan, and Samus got KO'ed, but another Smash Ball came, Peach ate a few peaches, but she was back at 0 damage. Samus broke the smash ball, and Samus used her final smash on Peach, Peach got KO'ed, and Samus was in her Zero Suit. The game was close enough to get into Sudden Death, and in the end, Samus won.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO SAMUS!" Peach said ready to attack Samus. "Calm down Peach, it was a tie and if it is a tie, the winner gets a point, and the loser doesn't lose a point." Zelda said. "I DON'T CARE I'M STILL GOING TO KILL SAMUS!" Peach screamed. "Peach snap out of it, Samus couldn't possibly beat anyone else." Mario said. "You are better than her" Jigglypuff said. "BUT I WAS SO CLOSE AND I LOST!" Peach screamed. "Close only counts in horshoes, hand grenades, and nuclear bombs" Zelda said.

"Peach, just calm down." Jigglypuff said. "Fine...but this war is NOT over yet!"

**Authors Note: That took a while, and sorry Marth fans if I made fun of him (I really hate Marth sorry he annoys me) I hope I made it up to you by letting him win (it was all based off of a stupid coin that my friend flipped) but the next chapter will include the Welcome Dance, and the REAL start to the Peach and Samus war coming up.**


	4. The Night of the Ball

**Authors Note: Hi, before I start Chapter 4, I'd really love it if you showed this to other people, I really need the reviews, heh. Anyways here's the chapter. WARNING: CONTAINS LOTS OF BAD WORDS**

**Chapter 4 - The Night of the Ball**

Jigglypuff couldn't believe it was already evening, and it was time to get ready for the ball, the girls looked in their closets for something to wear, Jigglypuff looked around her closet. She had tons of bows she could put in her hair, all coming with a small matching dress. She had a pink hair extension, but she didn't want to use it. She got a white bow, and a white dress and ran to the girls room, she was the only one there, but Peach came a split second after her.

"Hey Peach what are you wearing?" Jigglypuff asked. Peach took up a red dress with red high heels. "Like it?" Peach asked. Jigglypuff nodded, she grabbed a bar of soap, and took a bath, knowing she wanted to have good hygiene at this ball, Samus and Zelda came in. "Is that MY red dress Peach?" Samus asked. "No, we just have a similar red dress" Peach said not trying to fight. "....But it looks like mine, it's got red straps like yours, and it looks like it would fit me." Samus said starting to get angry. "WE'RE BOTH THE SAME SIZE, YOU IDIOT!" Peach screamed. "No, you're fatter Peach, cause you're a stupid fatass." Samus said, snickering. "OH YOU THINK _**I'M**_ THE FATASS!?! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND IS!" Peach screamed, she cussed a bit, but Jigglypuff couldn't hear since the water was still running. "Oh thanks for saying I'm prettier than my boyfriend, your boyfriends prettier than you Peach."

"YOU THINK SO! PEOPLE LIKE YOU FOR YOUR CHEST!" Peach yelled. "OH YEAH? WELL AT LEAST PEOPLE LIKE ME MORE THAN YOU! I HAVE MORE FANS! YOU'RE JUST A BIG FAT SLUT!" Samus said. Zelda gasped, as well as Jigglypuff knew Peach didn't like being called a slut.

"Slut!?! You think I'm a _**SLUT!**_ At least I've only had _**ONE**_ boyfriend! You're on your uh...let's see five,six,seven" Peach said still counting. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I CHEAT ON OTHERS, I'M ONLY ON MY SECOND BOYFRIEND THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Samus said. "Story of my life!" Peach screamed. She grabbed her hot curling iron, and threw it at Samus. Samus dodged, "Why would you throw something at me!" Samus said. "Cause you're a bitch!" Peach said. "You're so going on my shit-list, bitch-face" Samus said. "GIRLS!" Zelda screamed. "If you guys wanna fight go somewhere else, you're giving me a giant headache." Zelda said, Jigglypuff was finished with her bath. "There giving me a headache, too." Jigglypuff said, "So I have an idea, Zelda cover your ears." Jigglypuff said, Zelda covered her ears, and Jigglypuff started to sing. Peach covered her before Jigglypuff started to sing, so she didn't fall asleep, Samus did on the other hand.

"Phew, thanks guys" Peach said. "You owe me." Jigglypuff said. "I know, I know," Peach replied. Everyone got ready and the three left the room, Samus woke up, "Hey where'd they go? Aw crap, I'm going to be late." Samus said.

"So, Zelda, Jigglypuff, are you coming to the afterparty I'm throwing? It'll be in the basement, Master Hand already knows I'm throwing it, but still." Peach said. "Ok" the two said. They reached the ballroom, noticing the ball started without them, "At least nobody's dancing." Peach said, she walked around looking for Mario. Zelda walked around looking for Link, Samus went towards her friend Captain Falcon, but not as a date. Jigglypuff looked around to dance with someone, when she found Meta Knight in all white. "Hello, Jigglypuff, may I have this dance?" Jigglypuff blushed. "Yes..." The two waltz, and seemed to be the center of attention since the room got dark and a light shined down on them.

"Wow I didn't expect everyone to watch" Jigglypuff said. "I know" Meta Knight said in his spanish accent, he lifted Jigglypuff in the air, which in fact lasted about a minute. Meta Knight brought her back to the ground. "Hey are you hungry?" Jigglypuff asked, ruining the moment. "Yes" Meta Knight said. The two ate, and then the DJ said "Everyone find a partner and get ready to waltz" Everyone began waltzing, after 5 minutes the DJ said, "Now find a new partner" Jigglypuff didn't feel comfortable finding a different person then started dancing with Kirby. "Hi Jigglypuff!" Kirby said in a happy tone. "Hi," Jigglypuff said, she noticed Meta Knight was with King Dedede since there were only four girls, though, so it was no suprise, but she noticed Peach and Samus were dancing together. "Let's call a truce" Peach said. "Ok" Samus said. "So we're friends now?" Samus asked. "Of course!" Peach said. _"Not really, hehehehe"_ Peach thought.

After an hour it was time for cake, Samus and Peach were closest to the cake. "You may now eat the cake!" Master Hand said. Peach pushed Samus in the cake, and her face was covered in white icing. "I THOUGHT WE HAD A TRUCE!" Samus screamed. "I lied, I had to find a way to push you in the cake" Peach said laughing. Everyone laughed at Samus, and Samus threw some hot sauce at Peach. "WHY YOU..." Peach and Samus started fighting. "FOOD FIGHT!" Captain Falcon screamed, everyone knew Food Fight Smasher Style wasn't a regular food fight. People were throwing food all over the place and attacking each other. Jigglypuff used a plate as a sheild, when Meta Knight grabbed her hand "Follow me" Meta Knight led Jigglypuff toward the lobby. "Phew, I'm glad we dodged that" Jigglypuff said. The two sat down on a bench near the shuttle loop area.

"So, Meta Knight are you going to the afterparty?" Jigglypuff asked. "I would be suprised if Master Hand still allowed there to be an afterparty." Meta Knight said. "I guess," Jigglypuff said. She checked the time, it was already nine, "The afterparty starts in like, fifteen minutes." Jigglypuff said, she started shivering "It's getting cold out" Jigglypuff said "I'll be fine though" "Do you want to visit the indoor pool?" Meta Knight asked. "Sure, that's where the afterparty is after all." Jigglypuff said.

They reached the indoor pool, "We wouldn't do it in our clothes would we?" Jigglypuff said. "No, take your clothes off." Meta Knight said, taking off his cape and mask. "I never saw you without your mask on." Jigglypuff said. "I don't like showing my face in public, but we are swimming" Meta Knight said. The two jumped in the pool, and started swimming.

**Authors Note: The afterparty, and the rest of the swim is in the next chapter. I hope you liked the chapter, and please send this to friend (constructive criticism is welcome.)**


	5. After The Ball

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, Writer's Block. So here's Chaper 5.**

**Chapter 5 - After the Ball**

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were swimming quietly for a good five minutes, that was until everyone went in the Indoor Pool to swim as well. Jigglypuff felt as if she didn't want them there, she just wanted some piece and quiet. Jigglypuff had an upset look on her face for a bit.

"Are you ok?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course I'm fine, because I REALLY wanted people to interupt the silence." Jigglypuff sarcastically said.

"Well I'm getting out, I've had enough, and it is getting late." Meta Knight said, he grabbed his clothes and left.

"Hey, Jigglypuff, are you ok?" Peach asked, "You look bored."

"Well....I did like it when it was quiet, I think I'm going to back to the room." Jigglypuff said.

"Alright if you say so" Peach said.

Jigglypuff got her dress and bow, and walked out of the indoor pool, she decided to take the long way, which went through the training room, you would expect everyone to be in the indoor pool, everyone BUT Samus. Samus was attacking the sandbag agressively, not that the sandbag cared.

"Samus? I thought you'd be with everyone else?" Jigglypuff said. she heard Samus grunt.

"In that room, with animals, and PEACH!?! That's funny Jigglypuff. I wouldn't spend anytime with Peach unless someone gave me one million dollars, and you know that." Samus said.

Jigglypuff rolled her eyes, "What is it that you hate Peach for?" Jigglypuff asked with an angry tone.

"Oh please, PEACH, she's too sweet to everyone and all nice, so when she came for Melee, I was trying to bug her, she tried being sweet, but started screaming at me. I love seeing her angry since it always brings me joy, making people angry is just....too much fun."

"Wow, I knew you had a cold heart Samus, but I never knew it was so cold to turn to stone." Jigglypuff said walking away. _"What a bitch"_ Jigglypuff thought to herself. he felt as if she shouldn't be in that room, Nana didn't have to worry, she was attached to Popo, so she was the only lucky girl. Jigglypuff hates watching Peach and Samus fight, plus she knew things were going to get out of hand soon.

Maybe a little too soon...

The next morning she woke up earlier than she hoped, awaking to Peach and Samus once again battling it out, this awoke Zelda as well.

"Hey! Is that my makeup!?" Peach said. It did look similar to something Peach would put on her face, it was pink eyeshadow, yup it had to be Peach's.

"Hey, there's something called sharing, Peach, you're not the only girl here!" Samus said.

"WELL, You should keep your power suit on, I can't stand looking at your face, you should NOT be a blonde!" Peach said.

"Why? I'm smart unlike you?" Samus asked. "What are you going to do? Throw a vegetable at me?" Samus said. Peach stood there in anger.

"Are you gonna do something or not, Princess?" Samus said, impatientally.

Peach stood there for about a minute, then started attacking her.

"So let's get this straight. They're fighting over MAKEUP!?! How stupid is that?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not sure, but all I know is, things might just get worse." Jigglypuff said.

"Well I'm tired of this war, we have to be apart of it just because we are in the same room as them, it's just really annoying, and it's driving my sanity out the window!" Zelda said.

"We need room re-arrangements done, at least it won't be AS bad." Jigglypuff said. Zelda and Jigglypuff went downstairs to get breakfast.

"I'm not that hungry..." Zelda said, "Don't make it think I'm not anerexic though." Zelda commented.

"Trust me, I know." Jigglypuff said, she got cereal, along with milk, they sat with Link.

"Hey Link," Zelda said.

"Oh, Hi Zelda," Link said, not really noticing Jigglypuff.

"Can we sit here?" Zelda asked.

"Go ahead, I'm just about finishing up, since our Air Hockey Tournament is starting soon." Link said.

_"How predictable to see all the guys, and Samus go downstairs to the Air Hockey Tournament. Samus talked too much about it anyway."_ Jigglypuff thought. The two sat down and started eating, Meta Knight passed by, "Hey" Meta Knight said.

"Hi, wanna seat?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Sure," Meta Knight said.

"Not doing the Air Hockey Tournament?" Zelda asked. "Everyone else is,"

"No, I'm going to be Training." Meta Knight said. "Besides, Tomorrow there are more Brawls, and I do want to win this tournament, it'll be impossible beating Ike and Marth, not only do they cheat, but they are neck and neck with an overall of ten or eleven points." Meta Knight said.

"I've tried catching up, I'm only a zero points, I made up for getting a negative two, but still I'm third to last, only beating Olimar and R.O.B." Jigglypuff said. "People think they suck, but they really aren't half bad, plus they are really nice." Jigglypuff said.

"Well, we could always train." Zelda said.

"Maybe, I just want to find something to do" Jigglypuff said, she decided to go downstairs and watch the Air Hockey tourney, it was funny to watch since everyone was saying stupid things, Jigglypuff noticed that Sonic had an amazing skill that nobody else had, he moved his arm faster than anyone else, well no suprise. Jigglypuff started thinking about what to do later.

**Authors Note: Well that's all I had, and yeah, this isn't my favorite chapter, I hope you liked it anyway.**


	6. The Shoe Flinging Contest

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took to long, ever since the ball, I ran out of idea, well....until today. So here it is.**

**Chapter 6 - The Shoe Flinging Contest**

Jigglypuff sat in the lobby, having nothing to do, she wished Peach wasn't busy being with Mario, and hoped Zelda would return from shopping, Kirby came downstairs with Ness and Lucas, who brought down their shoes.

"What are you all doing with your shoes?" Jigglypuff asked.

"It's time for the shoe flinging contest." Ness said.

"Shoe flinging contest?" Jigglypuff asked.

Get some shoes and meet us in the back by the swingset." Ness said.

The three left, Jigglypuff went to her room to get a pair of shoes. _"I HOPE it's not a prank. That would totally suck"_ Jigglypuff thought. Jigglypuff always did some games with Ness and Kirby, but a shoe flinging contest? Maybe it was a game Lucas thought of.

She came outside with a pair of pink sandals, Ness, Lucas, and Kirby were on a swing with completly loose sandals, EXCEPT Lucas who was in his regular shoes.

"Have a seat, Jiggs." Lucas said.

Jigglypuff sat, noticing Kirby was nearly having a seizure, he was bouncing up and down on the swing, before Ness told the rules, a couple of people came to watch, even Crazy Hand wanted to see.

"Scuse me, Pardon, but I want to see!" Crazy Hand said.

"HEY! I can't see!" Sonic said.

"OH FINE!" Crazy Hand complained moving back.

"Here's the rules." Lucas said. "You have to swing and throw your shoes the farthest." Lucas said.

"That's it? Please Anyone could do this." Jigglypuff said.

"Don't be so sure." Ness said. "You have to throw these shoes with your FEET!"

"Excuse me?" Jigglypuff said. "Oh dear, I'll lose no doubt." Jigglypuff said.

The four began swinging, Jigglypuff went the highest of them all. "This hopefully is an advantage." Jigglypuff said.

Her left sandal got loose, so loose it was thrown. It flew backwards, meaning it didn't count. She saw Kirby throw one, but it flew right into the crowd. Hitting Marth on the head.

"BOOM! Headshot!" Ness laughed. "It counts!" Ness said. Kirby smiled from it.

Jigglypuff felt confident to throw her other shoe, but lost confidence seeing Lucas threw his about five feet away. Olimar and his Pikmin ran up to it, since Olimar wanted to be the judge so bad.

"If you can go farther than this, you'll be in the lead, but I doubt it." Olimar said.

"Yeah it's five feet away." His Red Pikmin said.

Another shoe was flung by Lucas and it went farther than his last one. Lucas stopped the swing.

"Bet you three can't beat that." Lucas said. Ness threw his shoe, but it hit Lucas.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?" Lucas said.

"Geez, sorry, you know this is all only are first time doing this!" Jigglypuff said.

"Yeah really," Ness said. Kirby was jumped up and down in his swing, he threw his shoe, not even passing the swingset.

Jigglypuff and Ness threw their shoes at the same time, Ness actually surpassed Lucas, only by a bit.

"Ness is in the lead!" Olimar called out.

Jigglypuff's shoe was still flying, did it go far? No, it aimed straight for Kirby, but he caught it.

"Winner, NESS! Then Lucas, Kirby, and Jigglypuff." The Red Pikmin said.

"Alright I say, Ness gets to go again, and he should choose three people to play too!" Olimar said possitively.

"I'll give Jigglypuff a second chance, then choose Marth, and Toon Link." Ness said.

Jigglypuff knew she was in for a challenge, Marth is annoying, and always perfect, maybe he'll freak out if his shoe touches the ground. Jigglypuff giggled at the thought of watching Marth finally lose. He really was annoying, he shouldn't be at the Smash Mansion in her opininon.

"Ready? GO!" Olimar said. Everyone started cheering. With either, "Whoop Whoop, Ness!" and she heard Peach, Zelda, as well as Meta Knight shout, "GO JIGGLYPUFF!" This made Jigglypuff grin.

Marth threw both of his shoes, both went the same direction, backwards, not far away, but still Out of Bounds. Marth began whimpering. "Oh no! My shoes fell on the ground, I NEED TO GET THEM SHINED!" Marth ran off looking for a shoe shiner. _"Oh brother"_ Jigglypuff thought.

Jigglypuff threw her first shoe, this broke a record, but not by much, just one foot away.

"So far this is what you have to beat!" Olimar said.

Toon Link smirked the threw his shoe, it went pretty far, a good 5 feet away from the tree at the end of the mansion's property.

"Woah, that's farther than Ness did." Olimar yelled.

Suddenly everyone started screaming, "GO TOON LINK!"

Jigglypuff lost hope, even Peach and Zelda gave up on her, not Meta Knight though. "JIGGLYPUFF, YOU CAN DO IT, I THINK I LO-"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" Jigglypuff screamed, throwing her shoe, she must've timed it right, it went really far.

"Woah, it's tied with Toon Link!" OIimar said. Jigglypuff got off the swing since both shoes were thrown, Toon Link and Ness threw the last of their shoes.

Ness didn't go far only about one and a half feet or so. "Ah well, I tried." Ness said. Toon Link threw his shoe, and it went Out of Bounds.

"So now what?" Toon Link said.

"You guys both win." Olimar said.

"Alright!" the two high fived and Meta Knight walked up to her.

"Thanks Meta Knight, I wouldn't have won if you didn't make me snap." Jigglypuff said laughing. She got her sandals and walked inside, it began pouring rain.

"That was fun!" Jigglypuff said. "Maybe I can do it again."

"Maybe," Meta Knight smiled. The two got closer when...

"GOOD JOB JIGGLYPUFF!" Peach said, "I totally lost hope in you, thanks for proving me wrong." Peach said squealing.

"I was suprised Jigglypuff, I'm sorry I doubted you." Zelda said. Suddenly Marth walked in, soaking wet, and upset.

"I'M SOAKING WET! I NEED A SHOWER!" Marth said.

"What a pretty boy," Mario said. "I agree." Peach smiled.

"Well, let's go eat, I'm starving!" Jigglypuff said. They laughed and went to eat.

**Authors Note: I found this one of my favorite chapters, I have more ideas now, hopefully I won't lose them. Heh, more coming soon.**


	7. One Brawl

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, here's another chapter.**

**Chapter 7 - One Brawl**

Everyone's alarms went off at 6:30 that next morning, it was a beautiful day, well, for an early morning.

"Ugh, MORNING!" Samus said. "If you need me, I'll be up at noon." she commented.

"Whatever!" Peach said, she opened her closet and got her pink sundress. "I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE PICNIC!" Peach said excitedly.

"Me too, I just hope it won't end like last time." Zelda said.

"Last time?" Jigglypuff asked. She was there last year, but she didn't remember the picnic very well.

"Remember? Peach and Samus fought over the last piece of watermelon?" Zelda asked.

"OH YEAH!" Jigglypuff said laughing. "Anyways, we have another round of brawls today huh?"

"Yeah..." Zelda said.

"I'm going against....R.O.B, well I hope I win this time, this is the last Brawl of this tournament, and well, I've finally got a good score, I guess." Jigglypuff said.

"I'm just glad I'm close behind Marth, I'm going against him today, and if I beat him, I'll win the Tournament." Peach squeeled.

"Yeah...well, I'm in the Brawl with 3 people I'm going against Samus and Snake." Zelda said.

The three walked into the bathroom, they wanted to train before they're final Brawl for the tourney. Jigglypuff was worried, what if she lost? She didn't want that to happen.

"I hope I'm in the Top 8, since they get to be in the second tournament." Peach said.

"Yeah, well, that's what you say NOW, but when you have to get up early....things will change." Jigglypuff said.

The three went down to the training room, Jigglypuff was attacking the Sandbag, but it would never fall off the practice arena. Even with Rest, it wasn't affected. They kept on attacking their Sandbag for an hour until they went to breakfast.

Jigglypuff got herself cereal and had a seat next to Peach and Zelda.

"So...uh...." Peach said trying to start a conversation. "I have nothing I feel like talking about!" Peach said. Peach loved talking, sometimes so much it drived Jigglypuff crazy.

After breakfast, Jigglypuff headed to the portal to meet R.O.B. "Good luck R.O.B." Jigglypuff said.

"I'm going to lose and I know it, you'll probably win, you're one of the more advanced Brawlers." R.O.B. said.

"Well I want to win, but I know I won't be in the Top eight, I'm in 16th place." Jigglypuff said.

"Well, I'm in 35th. You're lucky to be at least in the Top 20."

Jigglypuff felt bad, she was going against someone in last place, if he lost, he would still take last, unless someone did REALLY bad.

The two went in the portal, they headed to the Halbred and began fighting.

Jigglypuff immediatley used smash attacks on him, but she noticed something, R.O.B. just stood there doin nothing, being completely emotionless, he let himself get KO'ed and Jigglypuff did nothing, this didn't help Jigglypuff at all. She kept on attacking him, and KO'ed him without him just commiting suicide. R.O.B. didn't attack or do anything even when Jigglypuff KO'ed him, after the two minutes, Jigglypuff came victorious with 3 to -6

"I'm sorry I beat you to the ground R.O.B." Jigglypuff said. R.O.B. just stood there "I don't like this place at al,, I'm planning on leaving." R.O.B. said.

"Leave? Why?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Well....I don't have my own stage, nobody likes me, and Marth always makes fun of me calling me a Rusty Old Garbage." R.O.B. said.

"You said Marth? Well I can attack him no doubt, just for you." Jigglypuff said.

"No, it's not worth it, I'll leave the Smash Mansion." R.O.B. said.

"That's what he wants you to do." Jigglypuff said.

"I don't care" R.O.B. said.

Jigglypuff walked away, almost in tears, _"Poor thing, I hope her stays, he's really nice!"_ she thought.

At the picnic Jigglypuff went up to Peach, "So how'd you do?" Jigglypuff asked.

"I beat him, only because of a really useful assist trophy." Peach said.

"Which one?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Waluigi, we were on New Pork City, I attacked him, while he ran in fear of dirt." Peach said laughing.

"That's great! Hey have you seen R.O.B.?" Jigglypuff asked. Peach's smile faded.

"What?" Jigglypuff said.

"R.O.B. left, unfortunately, he told me he would never come back, and he might plot revenge." Peach said.

"R-R-Revenge?" Jigglypuff said,

"Who R.O.B., REVENGE! HA HA HA! HOW FUNNY!" Samus said walking by. "He's a pile of rust everyone knows that!" Samus said.

Suddenly, came an invader in a mask with a subspace bomb. "You guys made me feel like crap, I'll make you realize what I'm capable of!"

"R.O.B.!" Jigglypuff said.

**Authors Note: CLIFFHANGER hehe, anyways, be prepared for a Change in the Story.**


	8. Flee the Area

**Authors Note: Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait! Anyways, I'm leaving to go to on vacation this Friday, so don't expect anything for a while after this chapter.**

Chapter 8 - Flee The Area

Jigglypuff couldn't believe what R.O.B. was doing, she always thought of him as a nice person. Everyone surrounded R.O.B. as if this wouldn't be too hard defeating him, while others decided to join him.

"Evil? Sounds like fun! I'll join" Bowser said. Bowser, and Ganondorf joined him, they started attacking the team.

"RUN!" Captain Falcon yelled prepared to fight them.

"What about you?" Samus asked.

"Go without me!" Captain Falcon said.

Everyone ran off trying searching for somewhere to go, Jigglypuff and Peach ran off, "What about Zelda?" Jigglypuff asked.

"I'm sure she'll be ok, but we don't want to get near them!" Peach said.

Captain Falcon kept fighting R.O.B., Bowser, and Ganondorf, but the last thing he saw was a flash of light, he became a trophy.

While Jigglypuff and Peach were running, Bowser followed, nobody noticed until they reached a dead end.

"I've got you now!" Bowser said with his cannon, he was ready to shoot, abd was aiming to hit Peach, obviously since he likes her.

"Grab on!" Jigglypuff said. Peach held onto Jigglypuff, and Jigglypuff flew up, the two reached the top of a building, and noticed Kirby and Meta Knight were doing the same.

"Hold on a second Peach," Jigglypuff said. Jigglypuff flew over to Kirby and Meta Knight.

"Guys! I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Well, we gotta run, they will find us!" Meta Knight said.

Peach flew over to the three with her parasol keeping her from falling. "Guys, we have to go! Bowser's coming!" Peach said.

Kirby brought a Warp Star with him,"We'll use this!" Kirby said. The four jumped on, and they zommed by, they passed by many Brawlers, seeing as they worked together to escape the enemies. The Warp Star flew, but once they reached a Factory, Jigglypuff fell off. "GUYS HELP!" Jigglypuff said.

Jigglypuff fell down and realized they weren't coming to help her, she walked inside the Factory, and Jigglypuff snuck in the vent. Jigglypuff crawled through the vent, hearing voices, it sounded like they were planning something, Jigglypuff kept crawling, and bumped into someone.

"Ouch" Jigglypuff whispered. She saw the figure and it looked like Zelda. "Zelda, is that you?"

"No Idiot! It's me Samus!" Samus said. "Look I'm trying to find out what they're doing, Zelda teamed up with me, but we split up!" Samus said. The two listened to the meeting.

"So you're saying we should aim for the better Brawlers, so nobody can stop us, not even the terrible Brawlers?" Ganondorf said.

"Yes, and I say we aim for Samus, most likely she's here, and she is powerful." R.O.B. said.

"I think we should find Peach, I almost got her, besides she's hot, and I stole her bra." Bowser said.

"What a pervert!" Samus whispered. Samus stared in the room, and noticed some trophies were there, one being Captain Falcon, and another one being Snake.

"Hey where did Zelda go?" Jigglypuff said.

"I told her to find the room the trophies were held in, I guess maybe she didn't try this room?" Samus asked.

"Guys!" Zelda whispered i the vent.

"You found us?" Samus asked.

"Uh...yeah, the camera's look in the vents, let's be honest, It's dangerous here, we have to find an exit!" Zelda said.

"Use your magic to make us invisible." Samus said.

"Alright, Alright!" Zelda said. She used her magic to make the three of them invisible. Zelda teleported into the room, feeling unsure about this, she went toward the cages, when Bowser said something.

"Do you guys feel, we're being watched or something?" Bowser asked.

"No why?" Ganondorf said,

a flash of light was seen and Captain Falcon and Snake were back to there original selves again.

"What the-" Ganondorf asked. Zelda ran out of the exit door, with Captain Falcon and Snake following them, she reappeared and left the Factory with the others.

"Well that leaves us!" Jigglypuff said. "We should follow them."

"Are you crazy?" Samus asked.

"No I am not, but we still should." Jigglypuff said leaving the factory.

"I'm not leaving," Samus said walking out of the vent, she noticed a camera, and saw Peach, Kirby, and Meta Knight walking around.

"What are they stupid?" Samus asked.

Jigglypuff ran off, she saw nobody though,it was a ghost town, where would she go? She would be alone, so was it really worth it?

Hours passed, Jigglypuff walked, she saw Red, and Pikachu and she ran up to them.

"I'm glad to see you guys!!!" Jigglypuff said.

"Hey, Jigglypuff." Pikachu said.

"Guys, we should go, Bowser, Ganondorf, or R.O.B. could be here!" Red said.

"Alright then" Jigglypuff said as they ran off.

**Authors Note: Yeah, that's the end of the chapter, I may have a preview of upcoming chapters up, and I'm planning another story. I'm still thinking about it though.**


	9. The Dream

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back from Disney World, and I'm planning out my upcoming story, (it won't be a Super Smash Bros. Story though) Anyways here's the chapter**

Chapter 9: The Dream

"I hope this ends soon" was the only thing Jigglypuff could hear as she walked into a cave, what was weirder was the fact her team dissappeared, and there was nobody else in the cave, except Jigglypuff.

_"It's all thanks to stupid Marth, and all those other jerks." _Jigglypuff thought. She didn't do anything, and yet she's still running for her life, after all. Jigglypuff kept walking in the cave when she found a huge red folder saying **"EVIL" **on it. Jigglypuff opened the folder and found a blueprint of the main computer. She then found the file with the computer's weakness.

_"I've got an idea, I'll reboot the machine, add some viruses, and we'll call it a day."_ Jigglypuff thought. Her only problem was, she didn't know how to use a computer. _"Maybe, I'll find Samus, or maybe Ness and Lucas can help."_ Jigglypuff thought. _"You know what, this is useless, I'll just try myself."_

Jigglypuff rebooted the machine mainly since it would delete all the files that they didn't bother saving, and because it wouldn't be technically evil, since they never turn off the computer after all. After it rebooted, Jigglypuff deleted all the files, and downloaded a couple of viruses. Suddenly the computer was destroyed, Jigglypuff left, when she saw Bowser come by. He looked terrified, running for his life, mainly since everyone was chasing him.

"AHHHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!" Bowser screamed.

Everyone attacked Bowser, so Jigglypuff joined in, after a couple of minutesm things started looking bright, something was happening.

"Woah, what a weird dream." Jigglypuff said waking up in her bed. "What happened?" she asked herself. She looked at the time, all she knows is she won that last Brawl, oh wait, the ceremony was about to begin.

Everyone was in the lobby in a chair when Master Hand came with four medals.

"Everyone did great these two weeks, but only four Brawlers will get these medals, they will go to the four Brawlers with the highest score." Master Hand said.

"Marth, you got the highest score." Marth ran up to get his medal, but nobody really clapped for him, they were just pretend claps.

"Peach, great job" Peach walked over to grab her medal, Jigglypuff clapped along with a couple of other people, at least SOME people liked her.

"Captain Falcon, and of course...Meta Knight."

Everyone clapped for the four Brawlers, when Master Hand said something. "You four will leave the Smash Mansion for one week to go to a convention, you'll fight tons of people, but only one of you will come out victorious."

Jigglypuff was happy for Peach and Meta Knight, but she knew she would miss them that week. The smashers all celebrated in the ballroom, with food. Jigglypuff sat down when Meta Knight walked up to her.

"Hi..." she said.

"Good evening..." he said.

"So you're off to the convention tomorrow huh?"

"Yes, but I wanna give you something, I think you'll really like it." Meta Knight said.

"What is it?" Jigglypuff asked.

Meta Knight got closer and closer, Jigglypuff began to blush, when the two touched lips. Everyone watched, the adults continously said. "There so adorable." while the kids said, "Aw romance, how cute, I think I'm gonna barf."

The next day, Peach, Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, and Marth were off. "Goodbye Jigglypuff, see you in one week." Peach said. "Goodbye," Jigglypuff responded.

The train left when Meta Knight looked out the window. "I LOVE YOU JIGGLYPUFF!" Meta Knight said,

"I LOVE YOU TOO META KNIGHT" was the last thing Meta Knight heard from Jigglypuff, now that he was off to the convention, he planned to win it.

For Jigglypuff....

**Authors Note: No guys, the story is not done, just the first "season" is done. The next few chapters won't include Jigglypuff really, mostly Meta Knight. So be prepared.**

**Off to make my new story now.**


	10. Day 1

**Authors Note: So I was working on my other story for a bit, but I have a crapload of ideas for this fic so enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 - Day One**

The bus reached the convention in five hours, and the four Brawlers got off.

"That was one bumpy ride!" Peach said. "I think I almost lost my purse from the ride."

"Well, I don't know about you, but that bus is dirty, I need a shower." Marth said running into the building. The other three rolled their eyes, Peach was glad she didn't have Samus near her, though, Captain Falcon isn't a hothead like Samus, he just follows everything she does.

"Where's Master Hand?" Meta Knight asked.

"I dunno, he was on the bus wasn't he?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I think we were tricked into getting here. This could be a trap." Peach said. "I think that maybe one of the Brawlers got jealous, snuck onto the bus as a driver, and brought us to the wrong place."

"That makes sense, Master Hand ususally falls asleep on the bus so he didn't notice." Meta Knight said.

"Then, what do you think will happen to Marth?" Peach asked.

"Who really cares? Everyone hates him, well at least a lot of people do." Captain Falcon said.

They were unsure of what would happen, when at that moment, they heard Marth screamed. They rushed into the building, everything was dark, nothing could be seen, it was so easy to trip, and hard to walk. They kept walking, Captain Falcon opened a door, not noticing any stairs, and fell down the stairs. The two quickly closed the door to not see the painful sight.

"Yeah...I don't think Jigglypuff would be happy if we died too." Meta Knight said, Peach nodded in agreement. Peach opened the door again, and saw Captain Falcon, he looked dead and lifeless, his eyes were closed, his tounge was out, his helmet was on the floor, and he didn't look like he was breathing.

"I see dead people." Peach whispered. She pointed at the windows, there was lightningm skeletons hanging from the wall, and oozing blood.

Just then the lights turned on, "SUPRISE!"

"Wait what, I don't get it." Peach said.

"We decided to pull a prank on you guys." Captain Falcon said. "Did we scare you?"

"A little..." Peach said.

"Well...we had our fun, let's go to the convention." Master Hand said.

Another two hours passed and they reached the REAL convention. The place was HUGE, the room they walked into looked just like a Hotel Lobby, seats were all over the place, and there was a flat screen TV. Master Hand told the four they could do whatever, while he checked them in. Peach decided to go around the buidling, while Captain Falcon went outside, Marth went to look at himself in the mirror, since he just LOVES to look at himself, and Meta Knight decided to train.

Meta Knight walked into the training room, looking at professional boxers, street fighters, any kind of fighter, all of them were staring at him, mainly since he wasn't human. "Um....hi" Meta Knight said walking into one of punching boxes.

While he trained, everyone stared at him, kind of freaked out by the fact he wasn't anything like them, and that he could talk, it seemed like it was too much for them. As Meta Knight Trained, someone came from the megaphone, will our Brawlers report to the lobby, you're rooms are ready.

The Brawlers walked to the lobby, feeling like he was 'different' than everyone else, he followed the others to the room, it was like the Smash Mansion, but at the smash mansion, rooms were not usually 'co-ed.'

"Um...excuse me, Master Hand? I don't feel comfortable with the room arrangements, I kind of don't want to room with someone who takes up to much drawer space." Captain Falcon said looking at Marth. "Well...I don't want to sleep with a _girl_." Marth said looking at Peach. Peach stared angrily at Marth, just about ready to have a fist fight with him, oh dear, this wouldn't end well.

_"Is this what it's like for Jigglypuff? If so, I feel bad."_ Meta Knight said looking at the picture of Jigglypuff hidden under his cape. He kind of wished to go back, he wasn't too enthusiastic about this after all. It was too late though, the first round of the convention was starting in an hour, that hour won't come so fast since his roomates all want to stab each other.

The hour didn't go by slow, he actually found these fights entertaining, _"Now I wish I roomed with Jigglypuff, this is funny."_ he thought. The three were really fighting over nothing, they were fighting about Chocolate, Captain Falcon started with an 'anyone who hates chocolate should jump off a cliff' statement, and Marth and Peach started get fuming mad with him, and the three got into their own Brawl.

_"You gotta wonder how Super Smash Bros. REALLY started." _Meta Knight thought.

The hour passed, and everyone headed down to the arena. There stood the creator of the convention. "So there are 20 people here, there will be 5 teams of four, and every day there will be some kind of challenge, your team has to work together to be the best, and they get this huge trophy." the person said.

The trophy was beautiful, it was gold, it was almost in the shape of a cup saying 'Winners of the Fighting Convention - 2009' Meta Knight just hoped his team wouldn't just fight each other though, he knew he had a terrible team, they fight over everything, but yet he still finds it entertaining.

**Authors Note: I actually like this chapter, it's longer at least than usual right? Well the next chapter will come out, well I'm not sure when, but hopefully soon.**


	11. Quick Message for Fans

**Authors Note: Hey guys, so, I'm on a bit of writer's block, not only for Puffball Veteran, but for my other story TDV, honestly, I want to know, do you guys think Jigglypuff makes the story good? I think she does, and I feel as if having six chapters with Meta Knight being the focus isn't AS interesting, so anyways I want you to send me this in a message.**

**"If I should end the convention early, so they can come back to the mansion"**

**"What should happen in the chapters"**

**Another thing, I have a quick preview for a future chapter here, it'll take place when Meta Knight comes home.**

The bus came back at high speed, and everyone crowded around the bus to see the lucky brawlers.

"Maybe it'll be a model instead." Ness smiled. Lucas laughed at him, "Not that it'll happen."

"I can dream"

Jigglypuff only cared if Meta Knight got off the bus.

**I know it's super short, but well I have big writer's block, so I hope you guys send me a message with your opinions.**


End file.
